Together Forever
by Nyx of the night
Summary: Spain and France stand at where Prussia once lived. They remember the past and then read a letter he wrote to them. Warning: I think there's some OOC on prussia's side but not entirly sure. Also, my summeries suck(i get Cs when i write them for school)*i do not own photo used for cover image*


**Hey~! It's Emily Fantom~! I'm here with our first Hetalia Fanfic. Starring the Bad Touch(Friends) Trio~~! I hope you guys like this. I did my best(wrote it at 12 something AM on a school night)! Please review and no flames.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Together Forever**

"Is he really…" Whispered Spain.

Him and France were standing where Prussia's mansion once stood. It was nothing but rubble after being destroyed by the Allies.

"Dead? Oui, mon ami. He really is gone." Answered France. His head was bowed as he willed himself not to cry.

Spain chose to cry openly, never being good at hiding his emotions. "We…we should've tried to help him. If we had helped, he may still be with us."

France slowly shook his head. "No. He wouldn't have ever forgiven us for helping. It would've hurt his pride. Plus, you don't have ze money and I was against him in this war. I'd be branded a traitor if I had helped."

The two countries fell silent, both thinking they should've helped their egotistic friend no matter what.

'Amigo, remember when we first met Prussia? When he was just the Tectonic Knights."

The blonde slightly smiles. "Oui. It was when we were teenagers. We got bored and traveled East to explore.

Then we saw that streak of white flash by, with Hungary chasing after it. Zat's the first time we heard his annoying laugh too. As he ran he let out a loud, 'Kesesesesese'."

The brunette nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't think we officially met him until a few years before the War of Austrian Succession, when he was Prussia not the Tectonic Knights."

"He still had zat same annoying laugh zough."

"True…and he was self-centered."

"And always saying how awesome he was and how unawesome something was. He bragged a lot too…"

Spain nodded. 'We became real friends during the was though."

"Yeah. We were in trouble sen his troops arrived and helped. Zat was also ze first night we shared a bed together."

"I remember that. Neither of us really slept due to our friend's snoring."

"Oui! Oui! It was louder zan gun shots!"

Both countries laughed at the memory. But, even though they were laughing they were devastated and both were now crying hard. They fell to their knees and wept.

They would no longer hear their albino friend's annoying laugh. Seeing his white hair, his red eyes, and awfully pale skin would be nothing but memories to them now. His bragging and constant use of the word 'awesome' was gone. Their beer loving friend was gone forever.

"I-I'll miss you amigo! You truly were an awesome person!' Spain rasped, crying still.

"Oui…..mon ami, you were an annoying little kid but you were awesome.:

As the countries cried a yellow bird flew to them, chirping. Both lifted their heads. "Gilbird…." They said in unison.

The yellow bird had a letter tied to his neck. France grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear somewhat awesome Spain and France,_

_ Well…looks like the awesome me is done for. I can hear the Allies outside my home. I don't have much time left. I wonder if you're one of the Allies outside my home right now, France. If you are, I won't hold any grudge against you. You're doing your job after all. Spain, I wonder how you feel? Watching your two friends fight while you can't do a thing but stay put and be unawesomingly poor. Must be torture. Ah, now the people in the mansion are yelling for me. Like I'd leave! If my mansion and country fall, so do I! I'm too sick to move anyway. You know, as I write this I'm remembering all our fun time together. You two are probably crying since when you read this the awesome me will be gone. But, don't cry. The awesome me will return someday soon. Then we can have even more fun times together! Now that I think about it…you guys aren't just somewhat awesome. You two are completely awesome! So, until we meet again, lebewohl!_

_ ~ Die Ehrfürchtig Preußen_

Spain and France read the letter multiple times. The more they read it, the more they cried. But, they didn't cry with sadness. They cried with happiness. For they knew that one day Prussia really would return to them.

They both anxiously awaited his return for years. When their albino friend finally did return, laughing and as annoying as ever, the three friends partied with joy. Rejoicing that they were together again and they would stay together forever.  
**_**

**So~? What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and suggest ideas to us! Most stories are written with your help. **

**Also, we would like to inform everyone that we have a facebook page. We will try to update it regularly with updates and sneak peeks! ** www. / #!/Nyxfanfiction ?fref=ts (that's the link. No spaces)

** ~Emily**


End file.
